


Easy Street

by badpxem



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Ash still has it rough, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft but angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badpxem/pseuds/badpxem
Summary: A new part-time job while Eiji goes to University; shouldn't be too hard, right? Just a small coffee shop on a small street, just to earn some cash. Oh, but what a lovely flower shop across the way...
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong, Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Easy Street

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a big soft au of a big street of shops and stuff lined up on a street. So it's kinda like a neighbor au but like regarding businesses? I dunno, all I can promise is a lot of fluff, mixed with a decent amount of angst (because Ash still has a really fucked up past that comes to haunt him).
> 
> I'm currently putting my bnha writing on the backburner to deal with this new obsession

679 Main Street.

The number was painted in a faded gold lettering in the window above the entrance door, letting him know for certain that he’d gotten the right address. As if the “Banana Fish Coffee” lettering (new and fresh) spread over the large window wasn’t obvious enough.

Eiji had gotten this job from Shunichi, saying that this was one of his favorite coffee shops and they had been looking for new help…

It had been a simple online application and two phone calls and then he was hired...without even stepping foot into the building. So this was going to be Eiji’s first look at it. Opening the door, there was a faint chime and an earthy smelling wave washed over him as he walked inside. 

It was warm. Not just in temperature, but in atmosphere as well. The inside of the shop was different shades of brown, from the furniture to the walls. Kind of like coffee itself. There were a few customers sitting around; two idly talking in low volumes and one more, seated furthest away, fixated on their laptop screen.

The music was quiet to not disturb the customers, but loud enough that Eiji could make out most of the words (however, his jumbled brain couldn’t really translate everything being said-)

“I’ll be with you in just one moment-” 

The voice caught Eiji’s attention away from his investigating, glancing to the counter where a blonde woman was putting an apron on, tying it behind her before walking up to the counter.

“What can i get for you, cutie?” she questioned with a charming, sweet smile that had Eiji’s face warming and a red blush spreading over his cheeks.

“I...I am here for the job?” His english was coming out a bit more sluggish than it usually did but he could blame that on his flustered nerves. Both just over the job and the affectionate terminology that this stranger was using for him.

The woman’s expression morphed to one of surprise, looking Eiji over before realization crossed her face. “Oh! You’re Okumura? Eiji Okumura?” The young Japanese male nodded and smiled, internally wincing at how weird his given name sounded, coming from her. “Shit, I forgot you were coming today.” She came around the counter then, extending her hand to him in greeting.

He grasped at her hand, momentarily surprised by the tightness of her grip. She seemed like a pretty warm and straightforward person. And it brought out a warm smile of his own. 

“Max was supposed to be here to give you a first shift around but that ass is out for his lunch right now,” Jessica huffed, placing her hands on her hips, a frown pressing on her lips. “Whatever. He’d probably just cut corners anyways. Better I properly train you.”

The harsh tone that she spoke of this “Max” in surprised Eiji but he didn’t really want to put his nose into business where it didn’t belong.

“Follow me, hun,” she gestured, heading back behind the counter, leaving him to follow her. An apron was pushed against his chest moments later and it had started then. The information was thrown at him in a blur as Jessica took him around the small shop, explaining to him as she went, showing him the different supplies and things he would be using.

Served a few customers, with Jessica showing him how exactly to make the orders that came through. The customers were all pleasantly patient as Eiji struggled to work alongside Jessica, some even giving friendly conversation or placing a few spare coins into the tip jar as they waited. Perhaps it was just the time or the day itself (or maybe this was just a normal sort of crowd for this small shop) but Eiji’s anxieties from the day before were proving to be very unneeded. There were no angry, tired customers that were yelling at him, and Jessica was very attentive.

A brunet male came through the front door after some time, while Eiji and Jessica were in the middle of preparing a latte for a gentleman who’d set up in a corner booth with his laptop and a stack of papers.

“So, finally you show up, Max,” Jessica said, her voice laced with annoyance as she carried the drink over to the male in the corner booth, placing it down in front of him, before walking over to “Max”. 

“You were supposed to be here for the newbie-” Jessica started, jerking a thumb in Eiji’s direction.

The sudden attention on him, had the nervous energy flustering back up into the dark haired male. He gave a small smile before dipping his head in a greeting. “Okumurua Eiji,” he introduced himself, looking over this new stranger.

“Ah, so you’re Shunichi’s pal that he mentioned-” Max mused, running a hand over his chin. “He said you’re in college but you look like you’re twelve or something.” 

A bristle of annoyance rose in Eiji but before he could respond to the other male’s comment, Jessica’s hand met the back of Max’s head in a loud smack.

“Stop being so fucking rude-” Jessica walked over behind the counter again, sending a sweet smile in Eiji’s direction before her gaze went back to the tall brunet. “Where were you anyways? That was a long lunch.”

“Ran into Charlie at the flower shop-” Max collected an apron that was hanging off the hook near the back door, tying it around his waist. “-course I had to stop and talk to him a bit. Good thing I did too, he was grilling Ash a bit much…”

Eiji didn’t know who this Charlie fellow was, or who this Ash person was, and why Charlie was ‘grilling’ him. And he didn’t really want to ask, lest it be seen as rude that he was listening in on this conversation. It wasn’t for him. Even if it was being talked about in front of him, it would be rude of him to intrude. But his curiosity was there. 

Glancing to the window of the shop, Eiji noticed he could see the flower shop. Right across the street. There were colorful flowers in the window and outside on shelves, making it stand out from the plainer buildings on each side of the shop.

Eiji had never really been the type to buy flowers. He didn’t have a girlfriend, and his mother had never really liked flowers. So he had never really had a need to buy flowers for anyone. He’d never been in a flower shop.

Perhaps...he could visit after work.

The rest of the day went by in a blur of information. Max took over his training, but it wasn’t without sharp interjections from Jessica and there were plenty of arguments, until Jessica went home. It was...weird, to say the least. To see the two of them bickering so openly. None of the customers really seemed to pay them mind, or really, some of them even seemed amused.

Max showed him how to wipe down the tables and turn the chairs up on the tables after closing, making it easier to clean the floors. 

“Yo! Max-!” 

The loud voice startled him, causing him to almost drop the broom. He looked up towards the sound, taking notice of a tall male with a startlingly purple mohawk standing in the doorway. He had a bright orange jacket on, and sunglasses on, despite it being evening.

“‘Ey, Shorter,” Max gave a friendly wave, setting the last chair upside down on the table.

“Got dinner for you and Jessica,” the tall male - “Shorter” - said, holding up one of the brown paper bags he was carrying, setting it down on the counter, before leaning against the counter, seeming to take notice of Eiji. “Oh, you got a new guy?”

“Yeah, this is Eiji.” Max gestured to the smaller male with a grin before making his way over to poke through the bag. 

“Hey there, Eiji,” Shorter said, raising his hand into a two finger salute, his smile stretched into a wide grin. A grin that reminded Eiji of a Cheshire. It was charming, and friendly. He really liked the other male’s presence. “I’m Shorter Wong, I work over at Chang Dai next door.”

“Okumura Eiji, I started work here today,” Eiji responded with a smile, holding the broom handle in his two hands. “Chang Dai? That is Chinese, correct?” he asked.

“Yeah, Chinese. The restaurant is more American-Chinese though, so it’s not as good as the authentic shit but this stuff sells better.” Shorter explained, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets. 

“Like the sushi here-” Eiji responded with a smile. He understood that fully. It was harder to find places here that had sushi like he was used to at home.

“Exactly. I usually just bring some food over after my shift, feed a few of the free loaders in my life.” Shorter sighed dramatically, jerking his numb over in Max’s direction with a playful grin. 

“Hey! I don’t hear you complaining when you’re drinking down your fourth frappuccino.”

“Okay, okay, touche.” Shorter laughed, holding up his hands, the other bag rattling in his hand as he moved. “Please don’t take away my coffee, it’s my lifeblood.” He lowered his arms, turning his head back over to look at Eiji again. “Well, I’ll leave you two to get back to it. And I gotta drop off the kitty’s food before he gets mad at me.”

“Oh, yeah, tell him I’ll be by tomorrow to pick up the flowers,” Max said, giving an absent wave, which Shorter returned as he left out the front door. Eiji watched as he walked across the street, disappearing inside of the flower shop across the street.

It had turned out to be quite an interesting first day. Eiji gripped the handle of the broom in one hand, turning his head to look over at Max, watching him curiously for a few minutes.

These were a new sort of people, ones that he wasn't used to. But he was looking forward to getting to know them more.

...and- his eyes wandered over to the flower shop across the street - he was looking forward to exploring this street and meeting even more people.

**Author's Note:**

> This felt like it was basically a big build up chapter but it's mostly here to start getting a base put down for this au.


End file.
